


adc

by orphan_account



Category: fuxk - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 19:37:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12564676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	adc

patrice: hello hetero bf in our hetero relationships

patrick: hello hetero gf in our heter relationship thank god were not gay right

patrice: yes

patrick: hahahahahahaha

patrick: i will take u on date and i pay bc im man and im in charge of money

patrice: okay i will get pregnant and well use gun to shoot balloon to pop to find gender and if our child isnt cis gender and straight bc kids need mom and dad but if theyre gay they have neither

patrick: yes !!!!!!!!1


End file.
